


Let Me Keep You

by LeeHan



Series: Fucklets [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Steve Is So Horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeHan/pseuds/LeeHan
Summary: Bucky's gone away on a mission. Steve wants to blow him so bad he doesn't know what to do with himself anymore.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Fucklets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177847
Comments: 45
Kudos: 317





	Let Me Keep You

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to AgentBarnes616 for betaing!
> 
> Follow me on twitter for more updates! @leehanjiart

Steve didn’t know how Bucky did it. For nearly a year Bucky had sat at home while Steve went on missions with the Avengers, sometimes for weeks on end. He complained of course, but Steve never saw him _itch_ like this.

Steve bit his lip and squeezed his cock harder, jerking it fast and rough as steaming hot water splashed around him. 

Four days.

Bucky had only been gone for four days. Off to who-knows-where with Sam to fuck up Zemo and whatever henchmen he’d scrounged up since the last time they fought.

Steve groaned and rubbed his hole with his free hand. 

It wasn’t like there weren’t things Steve could be doing right now. He had a new collection of etchings to work on. The second floor of the brownstone still needed to be painted. He even had a standing invitation to visit Natasha down in DC if he wanted. 

But no matter what, when Bucky was gone, Steve ended up with a hand shoved down his pants.

Sometimes it was an object that set him off. A forgotten mug on Bucky’s bedside table or a hair tie left on the sofa. Sometimes it was a memory. Kissing in the reading nook on a sunny afternoon or making french toast together as a midnight snack. This time, it was a smell. Bucky’s body wash. Citrusy and familiar.

Steve groaned and pressed against his rim, stripping his cock fiercely as steam carried the scent all around him.

It wasn’t his fault, Steve had long since decided. He and Bucky had been forced apart for too much of their lives for Steve to try to restrain himself now. So what if he wanted Bucky all the time? So what if his definition of a perfect day was having Bucky by his side for every second of it? He wasn’t going to deny himself his greatest joy now that he was finally allowed to have it. He just wished Bucky didn’t have to leave so often.

Steve understood why he went— of course he did— and the last thing he wanted to do was distract him. Though, with all the diversions a mission provided, Bucky probably wasn’t even thinking about him. Too busy saving the world to remember his retired, stay-at-home boyfriend who had to jerk off five times a day because he couldn’t last a week without a cock in his mouth.

Steve parted his lips and panted into the stream of water cascading down around him. God, Bucky always filled his mouth so good. His cock was so big and thick and hot and it was so nice pressing down on his tongue.

Groaning in dissatisfaction, Steve roughly forced the tip of his finger into his hole and fisted his cock more roughly. Trying to ignore the emptiness in his mouth, Steve jerked himself until he finally felt his balls tighten. A moment later, he came with a soft gasp. Come dripped from his cock and was instantly washed away by the flowing water. A heartbeat later, Steve relaxed and pulled his fingertip out of his ass. 

It didn’t help.

Steve was just as keyed up as he had been when he started.

Frustrated, Steve scrubbed the last of the come from his skin and stomped out of the shower. He wiped himself down and tugged his paint-stained work pants back on before going downstairs and trying desperately to get _something_ done.

* * *

By day nine, Steve was crawling out of his skin.

He finished painting the second floor. He visited Natasha in DC. He even went to one of Tony’s galas just to get out of the house. But every day, without fail, Steve yearned to feel Bucky’s skin against his to the point of desperation. 

It was only 2PM when Steve caved and fell into bed, yanking his shirt over his head as he went and burying his face in Bucky’s pillow. He’d done this enough times over the past nine days that the fabric smelled more like him than it did like Bucky. Steve dug his teeth into it as he kicked his jeans off.

He’d actually managed to get a lot done today. He finished his etchings, he weeded the rooftop garden, he tried a new recipe for lunch even though it was awful, and he’d only jacked off three times since he woke up. That was a significant improvement to yesterday's seven, but eventually he couldn’t fight it any longer.

Steve rutted against the mattress, trying to imagine Bucky’s thighs wrapped around his head. His mouth watered as he imagined Bucky’s cock sliding into his mouth.

What started as a simple memory of blowing Bucky had morphed over the last nine days into a serious oral fixation. All Steve’s frustration, his wants, and his yearning for Bucky had distilled down into the unyielding need to suck his cock.

He needed Bucky’s hot length inside him. He needed it to stretch his lips open. He needed it sliding down the back of his throat.

Steve blindly scrabbled at the bedside table. He yanked it open and felt around inside until his fingers brushed smooth silicone.

The vibrator was a retirement gift from Bucky. He said it would help Steve cope when he went away on missions and it did— to an extent. It didn’t look much like a dick. It was smooth and long, tapering at the end instead of rounding off. It wasn’t as wide as Bucky and not as heavy either. The base was hard plastic with two buttons: one to turn it on and one to up the intensity. 

It was good on some days, but on days like this it was a pale imitation of the real thing.

Steve brought the vibrator to his mouth and wrapped his lips around the tip.

It tasted cold, artificial, and nothing like Bucky.

Even so, Steve’s eyes closed as he sank down on it. He relaxed his mouth even as the stiff silicone refused to bend down the curve of his throat. Steve’s lips brushed the hard plastic of the base but it didn’t go quite as deep as Bucky could. It didn’t fill his mouth until his jaw hurt or press against his tongue until he could barely suck.

Steve’s mind oscillated rapidly between _yes_ and _not enough_ as he just held the vibrator in his mouth, pushing the base against the mattress while his hips rutted against the sheets. He tried shoving a few fingers between his lips to fill himself more but the taste of his own skin was just weird.

With a frustrated growl, Steve bit down on the silicone and pulled up onto his knees to fist his cock hard and fast. 

He forced the orgasm out of himself, spilling across Bucky’s side of the bed without a sound.

He didn’t float in a hazy afterglow like he did with Bucky. He just sat up, pried his teeth off the silicone, and scowled as dissatisfaction continued to burn within him.

He threw the vibrator aside and heard it land somewhere in the closet. The impact hit the power button and it buzzed on the floor for half an hour before finally dying where it lay.

* * *

“Stevie! I’m home!” The front door slammed shut.

Bucky quickly rounded the corner, dropping his duffel bag on the rug. He was out of uniform. Freshly showered by the look of him, with bandages just visible under the right sleeve of his white t-shirt.

“There you are,” Bucky smiled brightly as he spotted Steve sitting tensely by the coffee table. “Didja miss me—“

Steve fisted both hands in the front of Bucky’s shirt and shoved him into the wall. He took advantage of Bucky’s surprised grunt by shoving his tongue into Bucky’s open mouth. The rough sound morphed into a moan as Steve shoved their hips together. Steve kissed him harshly, biting and licking everywhere he could reach.

Steve’s skin sang as he dragged his hands up and down Bucky’s warm chest.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Bucky breathed, gasping for breath as Steve bit the side of his jaw.

“You hurt?” Steve managed to ask as he sucked a mark into the side of Bucky’s neck.

“Hit in the shoulder. Through and through,” Bucky replied, rolling his hips against Steve’s. “Be healed by morning.”

Steve growled angrily and bit down on Bucky’s shoulder, feeling metal under his teeth.

“I know, I know,” Bucky placated. “Couldn’t be helped. The guys dead now, anyway.”

Steve pressed another kiss to the side of Bucky’s neck and dropped to his knees.

“If you don’t want this, speak now,” Steve said curtly, already fumbling with the button of Bucky’s pants.

“Oh, fuck. Yeah, I want this,” Bucky hissed, shrugging off his surprise and yanking his shirt over his head with his metal hand. “You miss me that bad, huh?”

Steve pulled Bucky’s pants and underwear down to his thighs and barely got a glimpse of Bucky’s limp cock before he sucked it into his mouth.

 _“Fuck!_ Steve!” Bucky’s hands scrabbled at Steve’s hair but, between the wall and Steve’s firm grip on his hips, he wasn’t going anywhere. “Holy _shit,_ okay.”

Bucky laughed shakily as Steve went still with his face buried between Bucky’s legs.

Bucky’s cock lay across Steve’s tongue. It was soft and warm in his mouth. It didn’t fill him like it did when it was hard but Steve’s eyes fluttered shut all the same. 

It tasted like Bucky.

Steve sighed deeply. His whole body relaxed. His shoulders drooped, his knees slid apart on the floor, his hands slid off Bucky’s hips and down his thighs to loosely circle his ankles around his bunched up tac pants.

Yeah. This is what Steve had been missing for the past twelve days.

“Uh, Steve?”

Steve didn’t move.

“Stevie?”

Steve felt Bucky shift in front of him.

“You okay?”

Steve peeled his eyes open and tipped his head up to look up at Bucky with his lips still wrapped around his soft cock.

Bucky blinked down at him between the strands of his long hair with concerned eyes.

“You alright?”

Steve nodded minutely.

“You gonna, uh,” Bucky cocked his head to the side, “move? Anytime soon?”

Steve held his gaze for a moment, then shrugged, breaking eye contact to get Bucky more fully back in his mouth again.

“Oh. Okay.”

Steve knew he should move. He should give his boyfriend a proper blowjob after he spent nearly two weeks away. That’s what he’d _planned_ on doing as he sat in the living room waiting for Bucky to walk through the door. But, suddenly, he didn’t want to.

If he moved, Bucky would come and if he came, he’d pull out.

That was the last thing Steve wanted. 

He just wanted to kneel here on the ground and keep Bucky in him. Steve wanted to hold Bucky in his mouth until the emptiness of the last two weeks washed away and all he knew was the taste of Bucky’s skin.

Steve closed his eyes and savored the weight of Bucky on his tongue. It felt so right there. So perfect.

Bucky’s cock twitched. Steve felt it shift in his mouth.

Above him, Bucky let out a long breath and heard the _thump_ of his head falling back against the wall. Cool metal fingers brushed through Steve’s hair as Bucky seemed to abandon his confusion and give himself over to whatever it was Steve was doing. Steve sighed contentedly as Bucky touched him.

Minutely, Steve noticed Bucky’s cock creeping deeper into him. He tried not to smile as, even without any friction, the heat of his mouth spurred Bucky’s cock to thicken. It pressed against his tongue and brushed the roof of his mouth as Steve opened himself a little further to make room for him.

“You missed blowing me, huh?” Bucky’s voice drifted above him. “Lucky for you, I missed your mouth.”

Bucky’s fingers caressed Steve’s cheekbone.

“Feels good,” Bucky breathed, his fingers dipping down to trace the seam of Steve’s lips around him. “So soft.”

Steve hummed softly to egg him on. He loved it when Bucky talked. Loved it more when he begged, but after two weeks he’d take anything Bucky wanted to give just to bask in his presence.

“You always look good, Stevie, but this is really one of your best angles,” Bucky chuckled, brushing Steve’s cheek again.

Normally, Steve would have pulled off to toss Bucky a retort or at least shot him a glare at the innuendo but Bucky’s cock shifted again and Steve didn’t want to miss a single twitch.

He kept his breathing slow and even as Bucky’s cock forced his mouth open a fraction wider. He was maybe half hard now, just brushing the back of Steve’s tongue. Steve could feel the ridge of the head becoming more pronounced with each passing moment. 

Steve’s own cock was already hard in his sweats. He’d been hard all afternoon as he waited for Bucky to come home, only getting himself off once during his morning shower, but the need to come was easily eclipsed by his need to keep Bucky in his mouth.

Steve focused on breathing. On keeping his mouth soft. On the slow swell of Bucky inside him.

It was strangely intimate. They’d fucked every which way over the course of their long relationship and Steve had rubbed Bucky’s soft cock to hardness a thousand times but he’d never felt Bucky grow inside him like this.

It was mesmerizing.

The world fell away until Steve’s only metric for the passage of time was the slow rise and fall of his own chest and the gentle brush of Bucky’s hands in his hair. 

Then Steve felt Bucky’s legs tremble beneath his hands. Whether it had been five minutes or twenty, he had no idea but there was no denying the first taste of precome that suddenly filled his mouth. Steve couldn’t help but groan as it dripped onto his tongue and he slipped his fingers under the hem of Bucky’s pants to rub his ankles soothingly.

 _Just let it happen,_ Steve thought, hoping Bucky would understand.

“Jesus, Steve,” Bucky whispered.

Steve tried not to move as he risked a glance upwards.

Bucky was slumped against the wall with his head tipped back. His eyes were shut and his mouth hung open as if Steve were blowing him properly.

Holding back a smile, Steve closed his eyes too.

Bucky’s cock was beginning to encroach on the back of his mouth. Steve absently remembered a time he couldn’t take Bucky any further than that. He would suck the head as best he could and use both hands to jerk the rest of him. Even after he got the serum, it took a while to train himself to take all of Bucky’s cock. Bucky insisted that the way Steve blew him was good— that Steve didn’t need to push himself— and it wasn’t until Steve admitted that his mission to take Bucky deeper wasn’t entirely altruistic that Bucky let him choke himself as often as he could until he could take Bucky all the way in.

Steve liked it. He always had.

He could feel Bucky better in his mouth than he could in his ass. He could savor his come and taste each pulse and experience every moment at point blank range.

There was no better way to do it, in Steve’s opinion.

Steve’s mouth began to feel tight again and he loosened his jaw a little more. He was reaching his limit. Soon, the stretch would be unavoidable and Steve couldn’t wait. He felt the tip of Bucky’s cock slip further in and brush the back of his throat.

Steve couldn’t help but moan in anticipation.

Bucky’s hand dragged through Steve’s hair again.

“God, Steve, my hearts beatin’ real fast,'' Bucky breathed shakily above him. “Don’ know why.”

Steve felt the opposite. His heart rate was slow as molasses. Calm and satisfied, despite the bulge in his pants. Steve’s need to come was distant. Neither pressing nor urgent. He could wait. 

God, he could wait hours if Bucky lasted.

Bucky’s hips shifted as he adjusted his stance. He was getting restless, Steve could feel it.

Steve reached up and took the hand that lay buried in his hair. He entwined his fingers with Bucky’s metal ones and let their hands rest together on Bucky’s bare thigh, gently rubbing circles onto the back of Bucky’s hand with his thumb.

Bucky took a deep breath and squeezed Steve’s hand tightly.

Steve felt a small burst of liquid hit the back of his throat and the width of Bucky’s cock now demanded that he open himself as wide as he could. 

Bucky was fully hard. His thick cock weighed heavily on Steve’s tongue, trapping it against the veined underside. Steve’s lips stretched wide around the base, keeping a tight seal around Bucky’s skin. And the head pressed insistently on the back of Steve’s throat, sliding down into him.

Steve let out a long breath through his nose.

This was all he’d been thinking about for the past twelve days.

What little tension was still left in Steve’s shoulders finally vanished. He sagged against Bucky’s legs, only held up now by Bucky’s stiff cock in his mouth and their entwined hands.

If Bucky were fucking his face, Steve knew he would choke with Bucky’s cock pushed this deep in, but thanks to the slow swell, Steve had more than enough time to loosen and relax. Bucky’s cock filled him like it belonged there. Slipping in exactly as far as Steve could take it and stretching him just to the edge of his limit. 

Steve didn’t move. He felt his throat reflexively clench once but that was it. Warm beads of precome dripped down Steve’s cock, wetting the front of his sweats.

“Stevie.” There was a desperate edge to Bucky’s voice. 

His hard cock twitched minutely in the snug cavern of Steve’s mouth. His cool fingers reflexively clenched and unclenched around Steve’s with the low whirr of gears.

“Stevie,” Bucky said again, more urgently this time.

Steve’s eyelids felt heavy. He didn’t want to open them. Instead he just hummed softly in reply.

“Stevie, you gotta move,” Bucky whispered. “Please, I need you to—“

Bucky cut himself off with a gasp. Steve felt another burst fill his mouth. Unwilling to swallow, it flooded across his tongue.

Above him, Bucky whimpered. His knees hit Steve’s shoulders. Steve squeezed his hand and gripped the back of his knee to steady him.

“Stevie, please,” Bucky begged quietly, his voice shaking. “Please, I can’t.”

_You can._

“I can’t—“ Bucky’s voice muffled as he bit down on the back of his hand.

His knees trembled against Steve’s chest.

 _You can._ Steve insisted silently, not moving even as Bucky’s knees pressed harder against his shoulders, trying to force him back.

“Give me something,” Bucky hissed. _“Anything.”_

Steve didn’t relent. What started as a need for him had morphed into a challenge. Bucky was going to come like this, that was obvious now. The only way Steve would prevent that inevitability was by pulling off which he was absolutely not going to do. But maybe, if Steve could get Bucky through this, he wouldn’t have to pull off until he was good and ready. 

Whenever that was.

Yeah. That was a great plan.

Steve kept his mouth firmly in place, completely still.

Bucky’s thighs closed around Steve’s head, trembling with the effort of holding himself up.

Suddenly, nails dug into Steve’s scalp and a growl reached his ears.

Steve only had a split second to act as Bucky’s hips thrust forward. He rolled with it, fighting against Bucky’s grip on his hair as he pulled back to keep Bucky’s cock exactly where it was in his mouth. Steve got both hands on Bucky’s hips, and gripped him _hard_ as he slammed him back against the wall.

“What the _fuck_ , Steve?” Bucky snapped, yanking mercilessly on Steve’s hair, still trying to push his hips forward. “I want— I need—“

Bucky’s cock pulsed in Steve’s mouth.

With a loud groan, Bucky’s knees buckled. Steve didn’t catch him. Instead he let Bucky sink to the floor and Steve slid down with him, onto his stomach, refusing to let even an inch of Bucky’s cock slip out of him.

Bucky’s grip on Steve’s hair shifted as he went from trying to tug Steve off to trying to push him deeper. Bucky’s thighs pressed against Steve’s rib cage as he wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist.

Steve heard a hitching moan as he buried his face between Bucky’s thighs.

“Stevie,” Bucky whined. “Please, Stevie.”

Unable to get his way, Bucky was back to begging. Steve just soothed him, rubbing his hips gently as he pinned him to the hardwood floor.

“You wanna fuck me?” Bucky asked, his words beginning to slur together. “I’ll let you. Any time you want. You can sit on my face, I know you love that. Please, Stevie. Anything you want. You can tie my hands up and fuck me all day. Anything. Just, please, _god, move your mouth.”_

Steve squeezed his eyes shut even as he began rutting against the floor.

He almost relented. The sound of Bucky’s begging was almost too sweet. But the position they were in now sent Steve back to the day he tried to suck down his vibrator while humping the sheets and his resolve strengthened.

Steve needed this. He’d gone too long without it. He’d spent too long wishing he had Bucky’s cock in his mouth to let it slip out of him now.

“Please, please, Stevie, please,” Bucky babbled above him, sitting up against the wall and curling himself over so his breath hit the back of Steve’s neck. “Please, Stevie. I’ll let you do anything. Anything you want, please.”

Steve rolled his hips against the floor. The slow drag of his sweats across his achingly hard dick provided just enough friction to make him sigh against Bucky’s skin.

“That’s not fair,” Bucky whined, his heels digging into Steve’s lower back. “Stop moving, that’s not _fair.”_

A sadistic sort of pleasure blossomed in Steve’s chest as he spread his legs wider and rolled his hips again, hoping his ass looked good with his sweats stretched across it.

Bucky groaned and Steve heard his head smack into the wall again.

“Is this a punishment?” Bucky breathed, his legs shaking around Steve’s torso. “Is this because I got shot? I swear, Stevie, I didn’t mean to. Sam’s still gettin’ hang of the shield and I know it was stupid but I saw Sam slip and I just jumped in front of him. The shield woulda got it but I wasn’t sure he’d get it up in time, you know? I’m sorry, okay? I shoulda’ trusted him but I wasn’t _sure._ You woulda done the same, right? You woulda— you woulda—“

Bucky writhed. His nails dug into Steve’s shoulders as his whole body tightened around Steve.

“Move,” Bucky demanded sharply. “Move, Stevie. Please, please, please, I need you to move. Fucking _hell_ if you don’t move I’m gonna— I’m—”

A shudder wracked Bucky’s broad frame.

“Oh my god,” He gasped frantically. “Oh my god. Oh, fuck. Fuck. Steve. Steve, I’m gonna— fuck. I’m gonna— oh, _fuck—“_

 _Yes, yes, yes._ Steve’s mouth watered as he readied himself.

Bucky’s cock pulsed and searing hot come filled Steve’s mouth. It hit the back of his throat in bursts, flooding him and bursting past the seam of his lips. Not wanting to waste a single drop, Steve swallowed sharply.

 _“Ah!”_ Bucky cried out as he got his first hint of stimulation since Steve took him into his mouth.

Another spurt of come replaced what Steve had just swallowed so he did it again. And again.

Bucky let out a broken sob. His feet kicked against Steve’s back as Steve sucked and swallowed repeatedly around him. Bucky trembled and gasped in ragged breaths until the tension slowly left him and he sank into a loose puddle of limbs.

Steve sucked until the last spurts of come slid down his throat, then he fell still once again with a satisfied moan.

For a moment, the only sound in the apartment was Bucky’s harsh breathing.

Steve felt Bucky’s cock begin to soften. It pulled away from the back of his throat even as he kept his lips wrapped around the base. Bucky said nothing as Steve remained motionless around him so Steve didn’t even think about pulling off. Instead, he gently pried one of his hands off of Bucky’s hips— he probably squeezed hard enough to leave a bruise but he didn’t bother to check. He lifted a little on his knees, keeping his face buried between Bucky’s thighs, and shoved his hand down his sweats to finally address the growing puddle under his hips.

His cock was _dripping._

This would not take long at all.

Steve got his fist around himself and jerked himself once— twice. 

His mouth sucked involuntarily as he came. Bucky gasped sharply at the sensation but remained still as Steve shuddered through his climax. He groaned and squeezed his own cock tightly as he ruined his sweats, catching some of his come in his fingers and using it as slick as he coaxed even more come out of himself.

Steve’s cock twitched a final time and with one last pump, Steve collapsed into his own mess.

With a deep sigh of satisfaction, he pulled his come stained hand from his pants and wrapped both arms around Bucky’s waist as he sucked gently on Bucky’s softening cock.

Bucky whimpered and his fingers tugged loosely on Steve’s hair in protest.

Steve just laved his tongue over Bucky’s cock. He licked the last remnants of come from it and sucked greedily as it shrank.

“Stevie, _please.”_

For the first time today, Steve listened. He lifted his head and finally let Bucky’s cock fall from his lips.

Bucky let out a shaky sigh of relief, sinking an inch further down the wall while Steve laid his head against Bucky’s hip and took a few deep breaths.

His mouth felt empty, but so, _so_ good.

His jaw ached, his lips hurt, his tongue tingled. 

His mouth tasted like Bucky.

He was finally satisfied.

Steve pressed his smile into Bucky’s skin as Bucky’s hands finally went still in his hair.

They lay in silence for a long moment. Steve could have drifted off right there, with his nose still brushing Bucky’s cock when Bucky finally broke the silence.

“Steve. What the fuck?”

Steve’s bark of laughter startled them both. Steve turned his face into Bucky’s stomach and squeezed him tight as his shoulders shook.

“Man,” Steve laughed, brushing his cheek against Bucky’s abs. “I don’t even know.”

“What?” Bucky yelped indignantly as Steve smothered his laughter between Bucky’s pecs. “You didn’t plan that?”

Steve shook his head helplessly.

“You mean you were just gonna blow me and then… _didn’t?”_

Steve’s laughter turned hysterical as he nodded frantically.

“I just—“ Steve gasped to catch his breath, “I just wanted you so bad and then I _had_ you there and— and I wanted to keep you as long as I could.”

Steve finally pried his face away from Bucky’s chest and looked up at him with laughter on his lips and tears of joy in his eyes.

Bucky was laughing too. Confused but satisfied, he shook his head as he cupped Steve’s face in his hands.

“Sorry,” Steve said softly, biting his lip sheepishly as his giggles died down.

“Don’t be,” Bucky pressed a kiss to Steve’s forehead. “That was honestly pretty hot.”

“Yeah?”

“I’d do it again.”

“Huh,” Steve smiled and lay his cheek against Bucky’s chest. “Good to know.”

“Fuckin’ thought I was gonna crawl out of my own skin.”

Steve chuckled one last time and hummed contentedly.

They lay in silence for another moment.

“So, what was that about you jumping in front of Sam?”

“Okay, time to get up!” Bucky exclaimed sharply, slapping a hand down on Steve’s face and shoving him off.

“You really thought I wasn’t listening, Barnes?” Steve replied sweetly as he flopped over onto his back and Bucky scrambled to his feet on shaky legs.

“Things I say under duress can’t be used against me!” Bucky called as he hurried up the stairs out of Steve’s potential lecture zone.

“That’s not a law,” Steve mused at the ceiling as he heard Bucky’s footsteps disappear into their bedroom.

Maybe, once upon a time, Steve _would_ have lectured Bucky about keeping himself safe and healthy. But Bucky was past that now. He didn’t throw himself into combat like a man who didn’t care if he died anymore. He was getting better and Steve trusted him.

Steve trusted him with everything.

“Why is the vibrator I gave you in the closet?” Bucky suddenly shouted from upstairs.

Uh oh.

“And why is it covered in _teeth_ marks?”


End file.
